Hitam
by Eru Ryu
Summary: Nama sesungguhnya dari cinta pastilah kebencian. Harapan adalah orangtua dari kekecewaan dan ke putus asaan. Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu bayangan yang dilemparkan ke wajah ku. Diciptakan dari cahaya yang disebut, kau. BAEKKAI FICTION.


Hitam

Eru Ryu

Warn : AU| songfiction

Disc : EXO hanya milik Tuhan semata

.

.

.

_[Warna hatiku adalah hitam_

_Terbakar hingga hitam, hanya seperti itu_

_Aku memecahkan kaca setiap kali aku merasa_

_Dan aku melihat tanganku yang berdarah dan berpikir, kenapa aku seperti ini]_

Naïf sekali jika kau bilang di dunia ini hanya ada orang baik dan orang jahat. Yang benar-benar seperti itu, hanya segelintir saja. Karena sungguh, kebanyakan manusia melakukan ha baik dan hal buruk, menjadi orang baik dan orang buruk silih berganti. Tidak seterusnya, seperti mainan hati yang tidak kuasa mengendalikan.

Manusia itu, terdiri dari dua warna. Pada dasarnya kau dan aku adalah abu-abu. Kita sama. Hanya, dunia membuat kita menjadi lebih jelas pada krom yang sejati. Jika kau terlahir dari dan di dalam hal yang baik, mungkin putih yang akan menyertai hidupmu. Namun bila kau lahir dan besar dalam kubangan gelap, lama-lama… bisa saja kau menjadi pekat.

Protagonist, orang baik, orang suci, selalu benar. Selalu menang. Sedangkan antagonist, orang jahat, orang kotor, selalu salah. Selalu kalah.

Bukankah itu kejam? Kenapa mereka membuat orang jahat jadi begitu konyol? Tidak tahukah, bahwa setiap orang juga punya sisi gelap, sisi nista yang patut mereka syukuri, itu tersamar. Tertutup.

Orang menjadi jahat, menjadi kejam, menjadi konyol tentu punya alasan. Punya hal mendasar yang membuatnya seperti itu. Tidak, jangan berpikir bahwa sikap jahat adalah takdir. Semua bayi itu suci dan polos. Mau darah merah ataupun darah biru, jiwa mereka adalah putih. Jadi, tolong alamatkan makian kalian pada orang tua yang membesarkan mereka, pada hidup yang harus mereka jalani, pada apapun… yang akhirnya mengotak perilaku mereka jadi seperti itu.

Well, orang jahat tidak pantas merengek. Kurasa pantasnya memang begitu. Meskipun kupikir apa yang akan kutulis adalah sebuah kisah tragis-ironis-melankolis-egois, kurasa aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Aku tidak akan menangis oleh apa yang akan aku tulis. Sekali lagi, orang jahat memilki hati yang lebih kuat daripada orang baik.

Aku adalah hitam. Bukan warna kulit, tolong. Berhenti jadi orang rasis. Maksudku aku memang hitam. Hatiku kelam, dingin dan acuh. Meskipun sering aku frutasi karena gagal mendapatkan apapun yang kumau gara-gara sikapku, tapi aku menyukainya. Aku mencintai duniaku. Hidup, plot yang telah membentukku.

_[Senyummu bersinar seperti emas]_

Tidak pernah kusangka maupun terlintas dalam kepala. Dia melihatku. Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah berhenti berada di sisiku. Membuatku tertawa dengan lelucon-nya, dengan tingkah tidak tahu malu. Dengan semua kemampuan-nya dalam comedi yang diam-diam ku kagumi. Tapi, masih pantaskah aku mendapatkan-nya lebih lama? Lebih jauh? Setiap kali ku lihat ia tersenyum, saat itu aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Harusnya tawa itu bukan untukku. Harusnya bahagia yang selalu ia berikan tersaji untuk orang-orang baik. Orang-orang yang pantas. Untuk orang-orang yang mencintainya. Benar. Aku juga mencintainya. Namun tidak pernah sebanyak yang ia berikan untukku. Maka tetap saja aku tidak pantas. Mendapat tawanya. Mendapat senyumnya. Mendapat cintanya. Kesalahan terbesarku adalah membiarkan ia mencintaiku lebih banyak dari hari ke hari.

_[Tapi cara bicaramu, terasa begitu dingin_

_Seiring berjalannya waktu, kau menjadi lebih sepertiku_

_Terkadang aku merasa karma mengikutiku, tahu]_

Hal yang paling aku takutkan lalu terjadi. Ketika ia berubah, semakin banyak. Semakin sepertiku. Menjadi pria brengsek yang hanya tahu main dan senang-senang. Ia sudah sangat jauh. Tidak lagi seperti yang orang-orang lain kenal. Tidak seperti yang keluarga Byun kenal. Meskipun tentu, dimataku ia masih sama. Masih begitu baik dan jantan. Menjagaku dan membuatku tersenyum. Tapi perubahan-nya malah membuatku sama kecewanya dengan bibi Byun. Ia melihatku memainkan pisau dan merokok. Esoknya, aku melihat ia melakukan hal serupa. Di gudang belakang sekolah sambil menungguku. Dengan sebuah batang panas menyangkut diantara dua bibir tipisnya. Ia melambaikan tangan dengan ceria. Aku ingin sekali berteriak dan mencabut rokok sialan itu, tapi ia tidak bergeming. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis, dan berkata, " jangan dengarkan orang-orang, aku mencintaimu. Jika orang lain pikir kau adalah brandal hanya karena kau merokok, maka aku juga akan sama sepertimu. Mereka tidak berhak menyakitimu dengan penilaian dangkal seperti itu."

_[Sudah lama sejak waktu antara kau dan aku telah berhenti_

_Kesalahpahaman selalu menjadi penyebab rasa sakit_

_Baik aku bahkan tidak mengenal diriku sendiri_

_Jadi harapanku kau mengerti aku, adalah kesalahpahaman itu sendiri]_

Aku pernah mencintai Baekhyun. Ah, tidak. Bahkan sampai sekarang, kurasa aku masih mencintainya. Semua terjadi, kisah manis itu, saat aku menyadari bahwa apa yang ia persembahkan adalah kejujuran. Adalah ketulusan. Harapan yang membuatku jadi percaya pada perubahan. Cinta. Sejak aku menyadari itu, perlahan-lahan, aku membuka hati untuknya. Untuk mulai berharap padanya. Mungkin Baekhyun memang mencintaiku. Mungkin dia bisa menerima aku apa adanya. Ketika ia mengorbankan tenggorokan-nya yang menyimpan pita emas tersulut nikotin panas, kupikir ia melakukan itu karena ia memang mencintaiku. Ia ingin menjadi sepertiku. Ah, bukankah itu pengorbanan yang tajam? Bukankah itu sangat baik? Setelah melihat Baekhyun menghancurkan bakatnya sendiri seperti itu, masih kah pantas aku merasa ragu? Bukankah ini sudah cukup mengujinya?

Lalu, entah bagaimana caranya. Pelan-pelan ia membujukku untuk tidak lagi merokok.

Eh? Aneh sekali.

Bukan kah merokok itu menyenangkan, Hyung? Bukan kah kau menikmatinya? Kenapa menyuruh berhenti?

" berkelahi itu tidak baik, Jongin. Kau bisa terluka."

" jika kau bolos terus, kau akan jadi bodoh. Berhentilah main-main."

" minuman ini hanya boleh kau minum saat usiamu dua puluh satu. Apa orang tuamu tidak tahu?"

" jauhi mereka, Jongin. Mereka yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini."

Ah, nasehatmu bahkan lebih kejam dari cacian. Bagaimama ini?

Lalu aku tersadar. Mulai sering beramsumsi, bahwa Baekhun tidak benar-benar berubah. Ia hanya berpura-pura. Mencoba menjadi sepertiku, tapi sesungguhnya ia tidak. Ia mungkin mencintaiku, tapi ia tidak ingin menjadi seperti diriku. Apa yang menurutku menyenangkan, tapi sesungguhnya tidak. Baekhyun hanya mencoba untuk mengerti, tapi ia tidak mengerti.

Yah… itu bagus juga sih. Setidaknya ia tidak jadi seburuk diriku. Setidaknya aku tidak akan mati menyesal membuatnya segelap diriku.

Hum… tapi sayang sekali, aku terlanjur berharap padanya.

Aku telah begitu percaya, bahwa Baekhyun menerimaku apa adanya.

Ya. Aku mencintainya.

Mencintai Byun Baekhyun.

Sebuah hal, yang membuatku sangat menyesal. Menyerahkan hatiku, pada orang yang tidak terlalu memahamiku. Aku telah salah menilainya. Sudah terlalu polos. Berpikir bahwa dia mencintaiku, juga semua sisi burukku. Ternyata memang tidak. Ia ingin aku bisa sempurna dan layak untuknya.

Itu adalah berita baik. Sekaligus menyakitkan.

Maksudku, bukan berarti aku akan senang dalam kubangan selamanya. Seperti yang ku bilang, bahwa semua manusia adalah abu-abu. Dalam hatiku yang gelap, tentu saja aku masih punya harapan terang. Meskipun, yah… hanya harapan semu. Bahwa aku akan berubah. Akan menjalani hidup yang lurus dan baik. Tidak tahu kapan itu, atau alasan kuat apa yang membuatku berpikir untuk segera memperbaiki diri. Tapi itu adalah panggilan hati, dorongan jiwa. Bukan karena pinta. Aku akan berubah karena aku memang ingin berubah. Bukan hanya agar terlihat baik untukmu. Yah… tidak usah kecewa padanya. Tidak perlu menyesal juga. Lagipula ini kesalahanku.

_[Orang tersenyum dengan usaha, menyembunyikan kebenaran_

_Seolah-olah mereka bahagia_

_Sementara menyembunyikan kebohongan dalam kata cinta_

_Seolah-olah akan terjadi selamanya]_

Namun satu hal pasti yang perlahan kurasakan, aku tidak lagi mengingikan-nya. meskipun masih berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja. Seolah-olah hubungan kami masih menyenangkan. Harusnya aku muak dan mengabaikan-nya, tapi tidak. Aku tidak bisa jengah pada Baekhyun. Karena benar. Aku mencintainya. Sudah terlanjur menyerahkan hatiku padanya. Meskipun, aku tidak lagi berharap padanya.

Bunga itu tidak jadi mekar. Layu sebelum berkembang.

_[Orang-orang licik, kadang-kadang menjadi tidak rasional_

_Benar-benar, kenapa aku seperti ini? Mengapa_

_Bibir berwarna merah_

_Seperti kebohongan berwarna merah_

_Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, bahasa antara dua_

_Warna-warna yang tidak saling berhubungan]_

Setelah sekian lama semua berjalan 'baik-baik saja' lalu apa? Yang kutahu, dari dunia kotor yang mengajariku cara hidup orang-orang brengsek, bahwa kebohongan akan berakhir buruk. Lalu apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan dari hubungan kami? Kenapa ku pikir aku bisa betah membohongi Baekhyun selamanya dengan pura-pura mencintainya setulus hati? Kenapa juga dia berpikir bahwa aku akan berubah dengan sok mengikuti gaya hidupku? Apa itu? Apa cinta memang segila itu? Kenapa tidak ada yang rasional diantara kami?

_[Warna dunia suramku adalah hitam_

_Awal dan akhir perubahan, hitam dan putih]_

Aku adalah orang jahat. Mungkin sudah digaris seperti itu. Setidaknya saat ini, itu yang kutahu.

Meskipun kisah kita bermula dari kepalsuan, tapi aku berjanji menyelesaikan ini seputih dulu. Seperti layaknya tidak pernah benar-benar terjadi. Seperti, tidak pernah aku menjadi noda dalam putihnya hidupmu.

_[Sejak aku bertemu denganmu penderitaan adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa_

_Setiap hari adalah rangkaian bukit kesulitan dan cobaan_

_Sekarang aku menyanyikan lagu perpisahan, aku memberitahumu  
>Ini adalah pengakuan terakhirku]<em>

Bagaimana lagi. Takdir telah begitu baik. Terutama padaku. Karena ajaib sekali bahwa aku jadi si protagonist tersakiti. Sesaat saja, untuk menutup lembar kisah kami. Kim Jongin dan Byun Baekhyun.

Hari ini, saat matahari sore serasa mengoles kulit dengan hangat, ia menemuiku. Dengan wajah kalut dan lusuh, hilang cahaya yang selalu berpendar. Jadi mata sayu, kecil dan putus asa. Akhirnya takdir membuka mata Baekhyun untuk berhenti berharap. Yah, akhirnya bukan aku yang menjadi tokoh brengsek disini. Oh, tidak ya? Benar. Aku juga sama brengseknya. Hanya, beruntung sekali. Tidak usah mengakui.

_-Nama sesungguhnya dari cinta pastilah kebencian_

_Harapan adalah orangtua dari kekecewaan dan keputusasaan_

_Kenapa aku tidak tahu bayangan yang telah dilemparkan ke wajahku_

_Diciptakan dari cahaya yang disebut, kau—_

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun memang menyerah. Pada akhirnya, ia sadar bahwa penilaian mayoritas selalu benar. Sekali anak nakal, selamanya selalu seperti itu. Ia berhenti merokok. Aku sangat senang. Namun ia juga berhenti mencintaiku. Ya, bagaimana lagi. Aku pun juga senang mendengar hal itu. setidaknya ia telah kembali ke jalan yang seharusnya. Ketujuan hidup yang harus ia capai. Kepada harapan orangtua yang menunggu untuk dipenuhi.

Dia bilang, ia meninggalkanku bukan karena pudar rasa sayangnya. Hanya, benar. Ia telah menyerah. Intinya dia menyerah padaku. Pada keangkuhan kegelapan yang selalu kubanggakan. Pada tindakan jahat yang terus-menerus kulakukan. Ia tidak sanggup membuatku seputih dirinya. Sebaik dirinya. Ia putus asa. Berhenti berharap pada hal-hal yang tidak mungkin ku lakukan.

Hei. Apa yang kau tahu tentang diriku?

Apa yang sekarang ku lakukan adalah rasa kecewaku dimasa lalu. Masa lalu, yang tidak akan pernah sanggup kau sentuh halaman-nya. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melihat kelam yang mencetakku. Karena tentu saja, ini lebih baik. Bencilah aku. Berpalinglah. Tidak pantas kau menjadi gelap. Tidak pantas kau mengorbankan hidupmu pada harapan yang sia-sia.

Teman-teman-nya diam-diam pernah menyindirku. Mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pengaruh buruk untuk Baekhyun. Bahwa aku tidak punya sedikitpun kehormatan untuk pantas mendapat perhatian Byun Baekhyun. Bahwa menjadi kekasihku… adalah kebodohan Baekhyun yang paling besar. Lelucon dan tingakah konyol paling tragis yang pernah ia lakukan. Sementara ketika mendengar itu, meskipun sakit sekali, dalam hati tetap kuamini. Mereka benar. Byun Baekhyun sangat bodoh. Bagaimana ia bisa berpikir untuk mencintaiku? Menjadi sepertiku? Kami adalah berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Seperti hitam dan putih. Dia punya keluarga yang utuh, teman-teman yang lucu dan kompak, memiliki cita-cita dan bakat, memiliki semua modal untuk hidup lurus dan bahagia.

Dia adalah cahaya. Dan aku hanya bayangan yang sampai kapanpun tetap gelap. Meskipun kami bersama, tidak mungkin kami berdampingan. Tidak ada kata 'bersatu'. Karena kami tidak pernah 'satu'.

_[Suatu hari ketika aku ditinggalkan di ujung dunia sendirian_

_Aku mungkin merindukanmu_

_Suatu hari ketika aku tak berdaya di ujung kesedihan_

_Aku mungkin menyesal pada akhirnya]_

Selalu kubayangkan. Sejak dulu, sejak aku sadar bahwa aku mulai menyukainya. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Jika Baekhyun tahu bahwa pada awalnya aku hanya pura-pura? Bahwa perasaanku hanya palsu saja? Itu bukan masalah. Dulu, bayanganku merangkai semudah itu. Namun sekarang semua berbeda. Aku jadi lebih sering berpikir, lalu khawatir. Sanggupkah aku berdiri saat ia pergi?

_[Aku akan kembali ke tempat aku berasal, hitam_

_Musim panas ketika kau dan aku terasa panas, sudah lama berlalu_

_Menjauh, Menjauh, Menjauh, Menjauh_

_Menjauh, Menjauh, Menjauh, Menjauh]_

Terima kasih telah mengajarkan padaku banyak arti tentang cinta dan pengorbanan. Meskipun harus berakhir seperti ini, aku tetap bersyukur bahwa semua kembali pada tempat seharusnya. Kau kembali menjadi cahaya putih yang berkilauan. Sementara, sisi gelap disana pun sudah menungguku. Tidak ada cukup waktu untuk menyesal. Hidup harus terus berjalan. Rasa panas yang membakar saat kau mencumbuku tentu masih membekas. Tidak lagi dibibir. Tapi ia telah jauh tersimpan di hati dan otak. Mengingat saat dimana lelah bercinta dengan bermandi keringat, selalu membuatku merasa panas dan bahagia. Tapi layaknya sebuah kenangan, hal itu memang hanya perlu untuk diingat. Tidak perlu diulangi.

Perlahan, kutinggalkan tubuh kecilmu yang erat memelukku. Begitu hangat. Seperti pelukan ibu. Aku lupa, pernah kah ku bilang bahwa kau lebih cantik dari ibuku? Belum. Sepertinya memang belum. Kita akan putus lebih cepat seandainya aku pernah bilang begitu.

Menjauh adalah satu-satunya hal benar yang bisa kulakukan. Aku senang kau tidak menangis saat kubalik punggungku. Aku bahagia, tidak ada yang terisak diantara kita. Benar. Selamanya kita adalah lelaki. Tabu untuk menangis hanya karena dicampakkan. Dengan langkah gontai, namun hati mantab. Putus sudah keraguan, kulangkahkan kaki ini pada hitam. Kembali seperti semula. Pada asalnya. Hitam. Yang tidak akan kusesali bahkan jika kejahatan membuatku semakin buruk dimatamu. Karena hitam satu-satunya yang menerimaku di dunia. Karena aku berasal dari sana.

.

**[ 'Black' sung by G-Dragon ft. Jennie Kim]**

.

.

.

End

Numpang curhat :

Kali ini gue mau curhat. Bener-bener curhat super panjang. Terserah sih mau baca atau enggak, gue paham bangetlah curhatan gue sama sekali tidak penting.

Well ya, heran nggak sih gue publish ff agak banyak?

Bukan karena gue lagi semangat nulis atau lagi baik hati, euhmmm…. Hanya…

Sebagai permintaan maaf plus obat kangen kalian (batuk) karena gue memutuskan untuk hiatus sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Btw gue udah nggak sekolah sih, hiatus bukan buat persiapan UN kok, kenyang gue UN tiga kali.

Ada passion baru di alam fana sana yang menarik hati gue untuk diseriusin daripada nulis ff. Ada hal yang ingin lebih gue pikirkan dan perjuangankan daripada duabelas cowok unyu itu. Jadi daripada reader-nim nungguin (batuk kalem) gue yang mungkin nggak nongol-nongol atau hilang mendadak, sekalian aja gue bilang sekarang.

Jika Tuhan berkehendak, gue pasti kembali. Karena nulis ff itu menyenangkan, sungguh. Hanya… akhir-akhir ini gue sedang dalam masa overdosis pada EXO. Ada sesuatu dalam diri grup itu yang membuat gue mulai nggak nyaman. Dan lagi gue punya keinginan lain diluar sana yang menunggu untuk dilaksanakan. Tapi gue masih sangat berharap kok, entar kalo mereka comeback gue bisa ikutan comeback juga. Mungkin ya, siapa tau.

Jadi ya… jangan nungguin gue (kalo ada).

Closing nih,

Kemaren hari Minggu tanggal 11 Januari, ada sebuah gatheting kpop di KOTA KECIL gue. Kalo ada diantara reader-nim sekalian yang menghadiri acara yang sama dengan gue, berarti kita jodoh (senyum cool)

Gue nggak mau bilang Goodbye,

See you later terasa lebih menyenangkan, rite?


End file.
